Just what you needed
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A piece that is set up in the "Ours" universe. Can be read alone. "Good thing I'm here..."


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: A companion piece to "Ours", kind of. Well, it's set up in that universe. Also, this is pretty much a PWP. So Enjoy!

Ah, yes. I don't think i have to tell you but: NC-17!

* * *

Iruka panted for air as he lay on the bed with Kakashi hovering above him, splaying his pale hands over the sides of his torso, sliding them down to his flanks. He gave a soft moan and rocked his hips, making his moan turn into something like whimper when their arousals grinded together.

Kakashi growled and leaned down to capture his husband's lips with his own, delving his tongue into that hot welcoming mouth. He moved a hand lower to cup a tan hip, his thumb caressing the tendon that connected hip and thigh. He circled his hips, making Iruka gasp at the friction. He broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and looked down at his flushed husband with the aid of the dim light that came from the lamp seated on the nightstand; the lamp that Iruka was using to read not too long ago.

Iruka moaned low in his throat as those soft lips moved to kiss at his neck and down to his clavicle, lightly nibbling and nipping at skin as they moved further down and teased a nipple.

Kakashi groaned as Iruka arched towards him and slowly rocked his hips, "Ruru…" he whispered and Iruka focused on him, chocolate locks splayed on the sheets, and cheeks flushed with arousal and so much more. He felt his heart flutter when Iruka smiled up at him and reached up to thread his fingers into his silver shock of hair, the way he always did whether they were in the bedroom or not. In a way Iruka always did. Their lips met with another hot, passionate kiss, tasting each other as their tongues slid together.

They breathlessly broke the kiss and Iruka arched his hips when pale hands slid over his thighs. He grinned when he heard Kakashi's low growl. He choked back a moan when he felt slick fingers trace his entrance, "'Kashi -," he trailed off with another choked moan when a finger pushed in.

Kakashi groaned when the tan hips rocked against his finger, and bucked when he added another digit. He leaned back down and kissed just under the tan earlobe. He shivered when he felt warm hands smoothed over his back, tracing invisible scars that tan fingers have come to memorize. They slid down to the small of his back and over his hips.

Iruka smiled breathlessly when he felt the flushed pale skin break out into Goosebumps from the tender touch. His own hips bucked when he felt a third finger push into him, and crooked.

Kakashi sealed his lips over his husband's, swallowing his cries and moans of pleasure as he teased and massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves. The kiss broke when Iruka gasped and arched his neck, his lips parting in a silent moan as his hips twitched.

"Oh gods," he breathed out as Iruka writhed with pleasure under him. He withdrew his fingers, earning him a silent gasp and a buck from the slender hips.

Iruka hooked his legs over the pale hips and pulled Kakashi closer, choking back a moan when he felt his husband's erection nudge his prepared entrance.

"Iruka," Kakashi breathed out and slowly pushed into the younger man, groaning in his throat as his husband's heat enveloped him, making his body grow hotter with arousal; a desire that only Iruka could fill. A tan hand came up to cup his cheek when he became fully seated, and he felt his eyes flutter shut on their accord. He dropped to his forearms when he felt Iruka pull him down and lips attached themselves onto his neck, making him groan against tan skin.

Iruka rocked his hips, gasping when Kakashi began a steady rhythm, thrusting deep into him, "'Kashi," he gasped out, one of his hands tightening on a strong pale shoulder.

Kakashi redistributed his weight, slipping an arm under Iruka's head and thrust harder into the tan body, aiming directly for the younger man's prostate.

Iruka barely held back his cry of pleasure and flushed harder. Lips locked over his with a searing kiss, and Kakashi quickened their pace; hips working together in perfect sync.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered breathlessly and reached in between them and took the younger man's sobbing erection into his hand, the drops of precum smearing against his hand, slickening his hold. "Iruka…," his hand fell in sync with his hips, their rhythm, making Iruka wrap his arms around him even tighter, muffling his uncontained moans against his neck. He kissed just under the tan earlobe and added a twist into his strokes, "Ruru," he purred and slowed his thrust, circling them. Iruka gasped at the shift of pressure and sensations, and jerked under him.

Iruka muffled his cry and moans as his orgasm claimed him, making him spill his hot seed in between them, over the pale hand that continued stroking him; milking him. He rolled his hips as Kakashi continued to thrust into his, his rhythm faltering as he found his own orgasm amidst his own. He shuddered pleasantly when he felt Kakashi's seed fill him, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi smiled and sealed his lips over the parted pair. They relaxed their breathing and frantic heart as they basked in their afterglow, planting lazy kisses on flushed skin. Kakashi made a trail of kisses along the younger man's jaw, eliciting a sated sigh. He reluctantly pulled away and smiled at his dozing off husband as he stroked a scarred cheek with his knuckles. He slowly climbed out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He wiped Iruka's stomach and thighs cleaned, smiling when Iruka tried to stir when he touched a sensitive spot. He gave himself a courtesy wipe down before disposing the towel onto the floor and pulled the covers over them. He reached over and took the book that Iruka was trying to fall asleep with, and that was now laying forgotten on the bed that was ready to slip off the edge. He silently shut it before slipping it onto the nightstand. The younger man stirred against him and he ducked his head to give his husband a tender kiss as he reached over and turned off the lamp. He leaned back into the bed and pulled the sated body against him, eliciting a content sigh from the younger man as he shifted and ended up half sprawled on top of him.

_Sometimes, just sometimes, you stress a bit too much, love, _Kakashi mused as he threaded his fingers into the chocolate locks, thinking of how Iruka was trying to distract himself from academy and teaching related thoughts with a book that could possibly help him relax and fall asleep. But then, Kakashi realized that Iruka hadn't turned a page for a good while and knew that his attempt of a distraction wasn't helping. Kakashi had a better idea anyway. A grin spread over his lips, _Good thing I'm here for you, hm? _And as if Iruka was able to read his thoughts in his sleeping state, the younger man snuggled closer and lovingly nuzzled his neck. A smile softened into a warm expression as he leaned his head against the brunette's, _And you're here for me._


End file.
